kingdom
by junemundie89
Summary: Jay woke up to someone shaking him. " Jay wakes up" it was Nate. what is it, buddy?" Jay said, not sure if he wanted to open his eyes. when he heard Nate's breath hitch, he snapped his eyes open and sat up. " what, what? what wrong baby brother?" "uhh... there's a storm " Nate looked like he was going to continue his sentence, so jay didn't say anything " I'm sorry I woke you,
1. Chapter 1

Jay woke up to someone shaking him. " Jay wake up" it was Nate. what is it, buddy?" Jay said, not sure if he wanted to open his eyes. when he heard Nate's breath hitch, he snapped his eyes open and sat up. " what, what? what wrong baby brother?"

"uhh... there's a storm " Nate looked like he was going to continue his sentence, so jay didn't say anything " I'm sorry I woke you, I just..."

Jay heard the thunder and rain outside and was surprised that he hadn't woken up to it. no wonder Nate was terrified, he had always been afraid of the storm. " no, no Nate it okay. I always want you to wake me if you need something, you know that " Jay said, reaching out his hand to stroke Nate's back.

Nate looked at jay, teary-eyed. suddenly a lighting struck and Nate jumped and whimpered, grabbing hold of Jay's arm. a tear slipped down his cheek and he was very close to full-on breaking down.

hey, hey, hey, it's okay. it's alright" jay grabbed Nate and pulled him in for a hug. " you know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you're safe, you're safe" Jay whispered words of comfort into Nate's ear.

The voice of the thunder hit and Nate tightened his grip on jay. I'm sorry for being a baby"

hey. stop it. even your big, strong and brave older brother is scared of something! it's nothing to be ashamed of " Jay said, breaking their embrace to grasp Nate's chin to make him look at him.

what? what are you scared of?" Nate said confused and a little amused even though he was basically shivering with fear and anxiety.

Jay looked his head and smiled at him " you know what I'm scared of baby"

Nate scoffed at Jay calling him baby. Jay was right though, he did know what Jay was scared of: something happening to Nate. Nate curled back into Jay laid his head on his shoulder.

you're shivering Nate. nothing is going to happen to you, buddy. how long were you awake before you came and woke me huh?"

I don't know, maybe like an hour or three " Nate whispered into Jay shoulder.

Jay grabbed Nate's neck and pulled his head up. three hours? three hours you've been like this? why the not you didn't wake me earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay woke up to someone shaking him. " Jay wake up" it was Nate. what is it, buddy?" Jay said, not sure if he wanted to open his eyes. when he heard Nate's breath hitch, he snapped his eyes open and sat up. " what, what? what wrong baby brother?"

"uhh... there's a storm " Nate looked like he was going to continue his sentence, so jay didn't say anything " I'm sorry I woke you, I just..."

Jay heard the thunder and rain outside and was surprised that he hadn't woken up to it. no wonder Nate was terrified, he had always been afraid of the storm. " no, no Nate it okay. I always want you to wake me if you need something, you know that " Jay said, reaching out his hand to stroke Nate's back.

Nate looked at jay, teary-eyed. suddenly a lighting struck and Nate jumped and whimpered, grabbing hold of Jay's arm. a tear slipped down his cheek and he was very close to full-on breaking down.

hey, hey, hey, it's okay. it's alright" jay grabbed Nate and pulled him in for a hug. " you know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you're safe, you're safe" Jay whispered words of comfort into Nate's ear.

The voice of the thunder hit and Nate tightened his grip on jay. I'm sorry for being a baby"

hey. stop it. even your big, strong and brave older brother is scared of something! it's nothing to be ashamed of " Jay said, breaking their embrace to grasp Nate's chin to make him look at him.

what? what are you scared of?" Nate said confused and a little amused even though he was basically shivering with fear and anxiety.

Jay looked his head and smiled at him " you know what I'm scared of baby"

Nate scoffed at Jay calling him baby. Jay was right though, he did know what Jay was scared of: something happening to Nate. Nate curled back into Jay laid his head on his shoulder.

you're shivering Nate. nothing is going to happen to you, buddy. how long were you awake before you came and woke me huh?"

I don't know, maybe like an hour or three " Nate whispered into Jay shoulder.

Jay grabbed Nate's neck and pulled his head up. three hours? three hours you've been like this? why the not you didn't wake me earlier.


End file.
